Bathtime
by leiasky
Summary: An evening in the life of Gondor's royal family. Set 30 years after ROTK. Aragorn and Arwen have a moment alone until they are interrupted.


Title:   "Bathtime"

Synopsis:  The King and Queen find some unexpected time to themselves.

Rating: PG- adult 

Spoilers: Takes place after _Return of the King._

Pairing: Aragorn / Arwen.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. I don't own these characters. (darn!) I make no money. Done for fun.

Additional Info: Movie-verse. 

   Set 30 years after the War of the Ring. 

   The rest of my stories can be found here:               

Archive: If you like, just tell me where.

Bathtime 

Walking through the large wooden double doors that led to his private suite of rooms, Aragorn stretched aching muscles. It had been a long day, with far more complaints and bickering than usual. He was simply looking forward to spending a nice, peaceful evening alone with his family.

He dropped his clothes onto a nearby desk and pulled off his boots, breathing a sigh of relief after having removed the suddenly restrictive clothing. He procured his thick robe from the bed, shrugged into it and padded down to the bathing room where he was looking forward to a nice soak in steaming hot water.

What he found, instead, was that the large marble tub was already in use and he smiled warmly as he unlatched the door and stepped inside the steamy room. Thin curtains of the finest silk hung around the basin, wafting slightly in the breeze due to the open window on the other side of the room.  The curtains served to keep the heat within the small area of the tub, causing the water to remain warm for as long as possible.

Pale skin glinted in the candlelight, misted from the steam confined within the curtains, a sharp contrast to the dark locks that flowed like falls over the outside of the water-filled basin.

Bare feet padded quietly toward the intoxicating sight, pausing only when they reached the furs surrounding the tub.

"Care to join me?" A soft voice asked.

He chuckled, knowing full well that she would be able to hear him approach. Such a sight laid out before him caused his heart to race and his breathing to change, something she would have heard in an instant.

"That is in invitation I will not decline." Aragorn said, glancing down at her, entranced by the water lapping at her porcelain skin.

When she lifted her head and turned her eyes to him, his mouth went dry. She, even after thirty years of marriage, was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. After two children, her body was as firm and flawless as they day they'd met.

The robe slid off his shoulders and pooled at his feet as he stepped into the basin that was purposely more than large enough for two.

"Long day?" Arwen asked, eyes sliding across his body as it disappeared beneath the steaming water.

"Longer than it should have been." He sighed, eyes fluttering shut as the warm water massaged aching muscles. Leaning against the side, he opened his arms in an invitation that needed no words.

Arwen slid into them with a heavy sigh and pressed her lips to the corner of his whiskered chin. "I can tell." She whispered, slowly wrapping her fingers around his neck. When she began to kneed the muscles, he sighed heavily and drew her into his lap.

She chuckled and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging gently to rid him of the headache she could see he had acquired sometime earlier in the day. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, baring his neck to her darkening gaze. She stared for a brief moment and dipped her head to press her lips to the tense chorded muscle.

Large, calloused hands slid around her back, pulling her deeper into his embrace as she continued to lave his skin with an expert tongue.

"Where are the children?" He asked, voice deep with growing arousal.

"With their nursemaid," She grinned against his neck, knowing of his concern that they be discovered.

"So we are alone." He said, a small smile playing across his lips as he lifted his head.

"Quite." She murmured.

"How – unusual," He grinned, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks. When his thumb passed across her lips, her tongue darted out to taste, to tease, eyes dropping almost shyly to watch the water lap at his chest.

"Yes, Elwing loves her ada and is usually right at the door waiting for you," Arwen whispered as she opened her lips and took the digit completely into her mouth.

When their eyes met, an unspoken understanding passed between the royal couple. With two young children, and a Kingdom that needed to be governed, they'd not had much time for themselves. Now, it appeared, they had been granted some an unexpected reprieve, and they planned to use it to its full advantage.

He bent his legs, trapping her between his abdomen and thighs, and she smiled. She could feel his growing desire and shifted her hips against him, causing a strangled groan to come from deep within his chest.

He pulled his thumb from her mouth and slid his hands around her head, drawing her lips down for a mind-numbing kiss. For a long while, they simply sat within the circle of one another's arms, exploring the contours of one another mouth with lips and tongue.  Their hands tangled in one another's hair, tugging in growing desire.

There was no delay as she slid a hand between them and positioned him at her entrance. Slowly she slid down and impaled herself on him, drawing a breathless gasp from his lips. 

One hand wrapped tightly around her hips, drawing her closer as she began to rise and fall above him. He tugged at her hair with his other hand, pulling the thick strands through his fingers as she moved. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub, soaking whatever lay in its path.

Dimly, they were aware of the sound of stomping feet, screeches from one child to leave the other's toy alone, but it did not deter the lovers from completing their passionate act. 

Aragorn groaned in frustration as he realized suddenly that they might be interrupted. Being raised as an elf, and raising his children as such, gave Aragorn some peace of mind that should he and Arwen be caught in the throws of passion, it would not seem too unusual to their children. The nursemaid charged with the care of those children, might, however, be quite embarrassed.

Arwen, too, realized their predicament and pushed on, driving herself and her husband to a quick, albeit powerful release. A frenzied kiss followed as their cries were swallowed by the frantic joining of swollen lips. Arwen slumped against her husband, breathless, trembling in the wake of such a quick and rushed release.

The door creaked as it was opened and the lovers turned to see a small figure hesitantly step into the room.

"Ada!" The child cried, noting the familiar silhouette behind the sheer curtains.

Aragorn smiled and briefly rested his forehead against his wife's, before he slowly lifted her off his hips. Their mutual disappointment at loosing their intimate connection was echoed in the loving gaze that locked their eyes together.

The child rushed through the curtains and up to the tubs edge, just as Aragorn turned toward the little girl.

"You're home!" She bounced happily, completely unaware that she had just interrupted a very intimate interlude between her parents.

Aragorn chuckled as he watched his little girl try to climb into the basin, without using the small steps at the far end.

"Elwing," Aragorn reached wet fingers from the water and slid them beneath the girls chin. "Do you want a bath?"

The little girl frowned, shifting her eyes from her father, to the water and back to her father again. She hadn't even noticed, or if she did, didn't acknowledge, her mother's presence.

"Nooo," Elwing drawled, "Not really."

Aragorn chuckled and bent over the tub, capturing his daughter around the waist. "Then why are you interrupting mine?"

Elwing giggled as her father tickled her, unable to twist away from his strong hands. "Ada stop!" More giggling followed until the child turned pleading eyes on her mother. "Naneth, help me please!"

Arwen leaned her back against the far edge of the tub and watched her husband and their youngest, eyes sparkling. "I think you must deal with your father this time, little one."

"No, no no no," She wailed, laughing more than struggling, until Aragorn stood, lifted her into his arms and dangled her over the water.

Arwen watched with great amusement as the child's legs kicked out to find solid ground. Several times, she nearly missed a very important area, and Arwen couldn't help but chuckle.

"No damaging your father, now, Elwing," Arwen's eyes danced as she met her husband's piercing gaze. "I may have need of him later on this evening."

"He's going to throw me in!" The child squealed, clutching her father's neck with chubby arms.

"Not clothed, he isn't." Arwen stared at her husband, who returned her look with a slight frown. 

"Yes, yes, Valar forbid I ruin her clothes." He muttered, glancing down at the damage the lovers earlier activities had done to the now sopping wet rugs.

Arwen chuckled and as her daughter continued to squeal in delight. The child's nursemaid, charged with her care, came rushing into the room at the sounds.

"Ai!" The young woman blushed almost immediately and turned modest eyes to the floor.

Given no choice other than to thoroughly embarrass the young servant, Aragorn submerged himself beneath the water quickly, bringing Elwing with him. The child screeched in surprise at the unexpected dunking but her cries fell on deaf ears as Aragorn turned his attention to the embarrassed maid.

"Please bring her robe," Aragorn called to the woman, "It appears Elwing will be bathing with us this evening."

Arwen watched with an amused gaze as the servant nodded quickly and rushed out of the room, taking great care to shut tight the door.

"Oh Estel, that poor thing is probably never going to look at you the same way again." Arwen laughed, as she slid over to her husband and wiggling daughter.

"Ada you got me wet!" She squealed in disgust.

"Well, perhaps it will teach her to knock next time." Unabashed, Aragorn returned his wife's stare until she merely shook her head in defeat and leaned against him. 

"You are incorrigible."  One arm wrapped around her daughter, where she now sat propped up on her father's legs. The other, trailed slowly, teasingly across his shoulder, drawing a heated look from her husband.

"Ada!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to the sopping wet child. She looked none too happy to be wearing such incredibly wet clothes and the lovers could do nothing but laugh, much to their daughter's dismay.

"Ada let me out!"

Arwen removed the child's clothes as Aragorn held her securely in his lap, the water being far deeper for the adults than it would be for a child of five years.

"Now, you can bathe with us," Aragorn tickled the child as Arwen filled the soft sponge and began to wash the filth from her daughter's skin.

"No! No! No!" She screeched, and struggled in her father's arms. When she realized that she would not escape, she gave up and slumped against him with a heavy sigh.

"You don't do this to Eldarion," Elwing whined.

"Eldarion is nearly ten and can bathe on his own." Aragorn answered with a chuckle. "You, are far to young."

"Not fair." The girl pouted, turning doe eyes on her father.

Arwen raised an amused eyebrow when she noticed her husband's will failing. The man never could deny his daughter much of anything. The little one had him wrapped around her smallest finger.

A drain system had been installed not too long ago and Arwen pulled the plug at the side of the tub, lowering the chilling water.

"Ok, ok, now that you are clean, we will get out." Aragorn stood and lifted his child into his arms. Slowly, carefully, he stepped out of the tub and walked toward where the child's robe had been carefully laid over the chair closest to the still closed door. Aragorn chuckled to himself as he thought of the servant who would probably be too embarrassed to even look at the King again.

He secured the ties around his daughter's robe and patted her butt toward the door. "Now go find Milna. I'll be out to play with you in a few minutes."

A pout began to form on the child's lips but Aragorn kissed and tickled her until she was giggling loudly. 

"Okay Ada!" Elwing trotted happily through the door her father opened and down the hall to inflict some unknown torture on her unsuspecting brother.

When Aragorn turned to fetch his own robe, Arwen stood leaning against the draining tub, clad in her own silk chemise, watching him closely, love and adoration shining in her eyes.

"You're so good with her, Estel." Arwen smiled as he walked toward her. She watched him carefully, the play of the candlelight flickering off the planes of his stomach, highlighting each well-cut muscle. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"I know." Aragorn admitted as he swept his wife into his arms and stole the retort from her lips with a long, lingering kiss.

Her hands flattened against his chest, nails etching shallow circles against his skin as their lips fused and tongues began to dance.

With a sigh, Aragorn released her lips. "If I don't appear soon, Elwing will come looking for me." He reluctantly released his wife and shrugged into his own robe.

Arwen fastened the ties tightly around his waist before leaning into his arms once again. She pressed her lips to his whiskered chin and whispered, "Then you mustn't keep our spoiled daughter waiting."

He took her lips again, in a knee-weakening kiss, and she clutched his shoulders for support. "Later." He murmured as his lips moved against hers. "Later, you will have me all to yourself."

Arwen smiled warmly, fusing their lips together one last time before reluctantly parting. "I will hold you to that promise, love." Her eyes sparkled playfully as they walked together out of the bathroom.


End file.
